Memoirs of Hermione and Harry
by faith-rebel-slayer
Summary: It is Harry and Hermiones honeymoon and they are remembering how they got together.


Memoirs of Hermione and Harry  
  
She sat there watching him sleep she couldn't believe they actually got married and were on there honeymoon she ran her hands thru his hair and started to think about their sixth year that was the year she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She could still see him sitting under the willow tree that was the day she wanted to tell him exactly how she felt about him. he had on his jeans and green shirt she always loved that shirt because it brought out his eyes she remembered how nervous she was walking up to him that day she thought a million times about what she was going to say to him but could never get up the courage to say it she had watched him try to date other women before and it had killed her to the point where she could not take it anymore and knew if this moment passed her by she sat down next to him and stood quiet for a while, she can still remember him looking at her and asking her "Hermione is something wrong?" she looked at him and smiled asking him "Harry have you ever wanted to tell someone how you feel about them but you knew it could change everything and you didn't want that to happen" she could still see his face the day she asked him that like he was thinking the exact same thing, he whispered to her "yes Hermione I do and I feel the same way about you too" she smiled on the bed looking at her husband and thinking about that moment, he had turned to her by the willow tree and put his hands on her face kissing her" it was their first kiss that day and one she would never forget, for it started their life together y she would never get another, so she walked over to the tree and sat down beside him they had a lot of adventures that year Harry and Ron were always getting into trouble and she was always bailing them out, it was also the year they had finally defeated voldemort something that was know small feat, she leaned back against the bed still watching her husband thinking about their first school dance together and the first time they had ever made love in her dorm room. He had made that night. A night she would never forget. she remembered laying there that night and how she felt as his tongue had caressed her nipples and moved all the way down toward her stomach and all the way down till it was inserted in her, she gasped for breath as his tongue penetrated deeper she body tingling from him as he found all the things that drove her crazy he then entered her holding her hands down above her head and grinded her both moving together until they came together several times, she slept in his arms not ever wanting it to be over,. she smiled looking at Harry sleeping in the bed this was now the man who was her husband and their love making got better every time but she would never forget the first time so special for her it was after the dance he had led her up to her bedroom which was covered with candles all over the floor and rose petals on the bed, he started to kiss her and slowly unzipped her dress letting the straps fall down her shoulders, she had remembered how nervous she was it was her first time and she wanted everything to be perfect, he had kissed her lips then her ear and neck and shoulders, remembering she had never felt anything like it, she started to kiss him as well sliding her hand beneath his shirt and unbuttoning each button, her dress fell to the ground revealing her slender body as his shirt fell off his shoulders and landed on the ground she unzipped his pants and soon they were on the bed making love and forgetting the world around them he laid there sleeping dreaming about the day he asked her to marry him it was three days after the final battle they laid there in each others arms he new he wanted to marry her so the next day he had it all planed out he had the girls in her dorm take her down to hogsmeade for the day since he had Ron help him they set up a unused class room with Dumbledore permission of course. they turned it into a lake with a beach and a grassy hill, he had set up a picnic for them it was beautiful he was so nervous he could barely stand still always pacing back in forth he sent a letter with Hedwig with a rose telling her to meet him and what time to be there. When he came that night she was surprised and she had tears in her eyes and hugged him they kissed and sat down and started to eat after they were down they looked up and there were stars in the sky and they started to make words. and it said" Hermione will u marry me" when she saw that she looked at him and smiled he was holding out a little black boys witch was opened to show a diamond ring with a sliver band he new she liked sliver she said yes and started to cry they kissed and he hugged her, he would never forget that night it was the second best night of his life the other was there wedding night the wedding was beautiful Ron was harrys best man all the weasleys were there along with the Hogwarts teachers Mrs. weasley cried thru the whole thing, she though of Harry as one of her son's they each made special vows to each other they had written by the end they were both crying along with the weasleys and even the teachers, when they became man and wife it was the best moment of both there lives they had allot of fun after the wedding with there friends and family, Ron was so happy for his best friends and he joked to Harry not to get her pregnant to soon, Harry slapped him on the back of the head playfully wile Hermione giggled, Harry was 17 now and she 16 soon to be 17 since they didn't have any parents they had magical guardians who just happened to be the weasleys so they were allowed to get married before they got out of school he couldn't believe he finally had a family he opened his eyes and saw her watching him" hello mrs potter what are u smiling at" he grinned back at her she thought about the day she found out her parents were killed they had been fighting voldemort most of the year and made quite and enemy in him, he had used the killing curse to kill both of her muggle parents, she was in dada class that day she could remember like it was yesterday they were learning about vampires and having a really good time doing so when Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had entered the room looking very upset and she was asked to come with them. She never did anything wrong but this looked bad she remembered thinking wiping the tears from her eyes still. the had led her to Dumbledore's office and made her sit down, Ms Granger professor Dumbledore said I have some bad news for you your parents were found dead this morning, they were killed by the killing curse, we are so sorry ms granger both of them had said. she felt as if her whole world were falling apart what had she done, she killed her own parents by taking on this man, you could hear her screams thru the halls as the words pierced thru her heart, they brought Harry in soon after explaining to him what had happened he sat there with her on the floor trying to comfort her. Taking her into his arms and telling her everything would be ok. she sat back remembering how safe he had made her feel, he carried her to her room and stood with her that night rubbing her hair and telling her how much he loved her, he helped her plan their funerals and stood by her every inch of the way, forcing her to eat when she would not have survived, they now both had more in common then ever both their parents were killed by the same man she did not want to and sleep when she was restless he was her rock and without him she loved this man so much he told her everyday how much he loved her and how she would never be alone, he went to visit her parents graves with her whenever she wanted, brushed her hair and just laid there with her, that was a day she knew she would marry him, he kissed her tears away and brought her to classes everyday. the next couple of months were a struggle but it brought them closer he laid there thinking how he wouldn't the person he was without her couldn't live without her, after her parents died it brought them closer he was falling in love with her he had to be the strong one making sure she got enough to eat made she sleep slept enough did his homework with her studied with her held her why she cried over her parents and in turn she was there for him after the final battle Harry was fine but not mentally he put himself into a sort of wakening coma were his eyes were open but he didn't move or speak, she talked to him and helped him thru it holding him wile he cried he left the hospital wing only after one day he spent most of his time with Hermione he new then he couldn't be without her she kept thinking about their life together and how bad the final battle had been Harry had finally defeated voldemort and physically he was ok but mentally he was not he was walking around as if he was dead, every day she worried about him day and night and refused to leave his side, she had to go to class that day god she could remember it like there was no tomorrow when she came back to find him laying in the bed with his wrists cut open her whole life flashed before her, she couldn't lose him if she did she would die as well, she screamed for Ron who helped take him to the infirmary she meant many nights with him there trying to talk to him holding him and telling him everything was going to be ok, she just wanted to get it thru his head she couldn't lose him, she kissed his tears away and was there for every nightmare he had holding them until they went away, they talked for hours about the final battle and their parents, everything that they had in common she finally started to see a change in him he was becoming more like himself again and the cutting had stopped he remembered how he lost himself for awhile how Hermione was there for him the whole time when he cut himself so he could die she and Ron saved him she finally got him to open up to her they talked for hours and hours about everything Harry started to smile and laugh again he was making her happy she kept trying to get the nurse to let him she finally caved and let Hermione take care of him god she thought she was going to lose him that year after that battle it had been such a long year, they loved each other so much but was there love strong enough were they, she had finally gotten the nurse to cave and let her take care of him they did not spend any night or day apart they went everywhere and when she couldn't be there Ron was , she loved him so much you would give her life for him, as she stared at her husband in the bed she could still see the scars on his wrists and cried just thinking about the night when he cut himself so deep he almost died and how she in turn had done the same since she could not live without him, Ron had forgotten that he had a meeting and left Harry for only minutes she was running a little late but thought that it would be ok since Ron was there with him, Harry had gotten up alone and never liked that feeling he started to think about the past years events and the final battle and took a razor from Hermione's drawer and sliced his wrists open when she entered the room she could see him laying on the bed his head downward off of it and blood all over her quilt she started screaming and ran over to him he had no pulse and he was getting cold god how could he do this to her after all they had been thru she thought she was alone with nobody and could not live without him she had looked at the razor in his hand and took it from him and cut each of her wrists from her palm all the way up her arm till the blood starting pouring out of them. she didn't care anymore if Harry did not want to live then she would not either, they both had laid their she started feeling weak from losing so much blood so quickly soon her eyes began to close and her body began to feel very cold, Ron knew he was running late and had a bad feeling he should not have left he ran to Hermione's room screaming mione im here, when he opened the door he was horrified at what he had seen he started crying immediately both his friends were laying there blood running down their arms he ran for the nurse who brought them both to the infirmary and took care of their wounds Ron sat there crying for a long time feeling guilty about leaving Harry alone he should have never done it and now he was responsible for the two of them and if they died he would never forgive himself.. she woke up in the hospital wing later that day looking over at Ron who was sitting beside her with tears in his eyes and looked on the other side at Harry who was laying there as well still breathing, she tried to sit up trying to get out of bed to make sure Harry was ok, Ron looked at her hugging her tight yelling at her to never do that again and soon Harry started stirring as well, he hadn't known that Hermione as well had slit her wrists Harry looked at her he was finally awake and his wrists hurt like hell he turned over and saw Hermione laying there her wrists wrapped up in bandages, he looked at Ron for an answer, Ron looked at him with tears in his eyes, she tried to kill herself after she found you laying on the bed cold she thought you were dead and didn't want to live either he closed his eyes trying to shut up the world why did they have to save him he felt so alone he hated it, she turned and looked at him Harry please don't shut me out, talk to me we have been thru so much together and I cannot bear to see you like this. He looked at her with tears in his eyes I just can't take it anymore he said the nightmares I just want to die. Don't you know how much I love you how much we all love you I would be lost without you. He looked at her and cried I love you too Hermione, and I don't ever want to leave you I promise. She laid back in the bed still looking at her husband and running her hands thru his hair, that moment in the hospital was a turning point for them she thought they both new that they would die for each other and Harry stopped cutting himself after that seeing how much it hurt Hermione and now much she really needed him. A month later to the date is when Harry had proposed to her, she sat there closing her eyes remembering what a whirlwind it was and how they were going to start their new lives together as husband and wife and in fact already had. She laid down next to her husband and held him close falling asleep in his arms. She could not wait till their lives as husband and wife continued treasuring all the moments that brought them closer together. 


End file.
